Final de una Tormenta
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: se acerca el final y el guardián de la tormenta lo sabe, solo quedan minutos antes de que todo acabe y solo quede una triste y solitaria lluvia...


Apreciar el cielo era lo único que le quedaba por hacer en esos momentos, al menos aun podía ver, solo que no sabia por cuanto tiempo más. Siempre pensó que moriría defendiendo al décimo Vongola, pero al destino le gusta jugar y trae algo diferente burlándose de todos en sus caras.

Gokudera volteo su rostro con las pocas energías que le quedaban, era frustrante, pero era lo lógico, había perdido demasiada sangre, era casi un milagro que siguiera con vida aun, después de todo había estado por horas tendido en el frio suelo. Observo a Yamamoto inconsciente a su lado, al menos solo era eso y no una herida grave como la suya, una leve carcajada sin fuerzas salió de su boca, arriesgar su vida de tal modo por un maniático idiota como el, era incluso gracioso, en su mente se vio dando la vida por cualquiera menos el. Jamás le agradeció el hecho de que le hiciera dejar su estilo de lobo solitario para poder convertirse en un mejor guardián, ni lo feliz que estaba por haber sido el al que tendió la mano por primera vez. Jamás le confeso que aquello le había abierto las puertas a algo mas…Siempre presente en su mente, no importaban las circunstancias, incluso si era solo para insultarlo, solo sabia que su corazón se disparaba por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

Hizo un sobre esfuerzo alejando su mano de su herida y estiro el brazo hasta el moreno, después de todo el dolor había desaparecido hace ya mucho y el sonido disminuía de a poco, sus dedos rozaron la mejilla del beisbolista y sonrió, supuso que su tacto frio en contraste con la cálida piel del espadachín lo despertaría, pero se equivoco, ya pronto perdería también el contacto contando solo con sus ojos, ojos que perdían su brillo a cada segundo.

El cielo se trono gris y la lluvia no se hizo esperar, lluvia que caía y camuflaba sus lagrimas de tristeza, había deseado que siempre estuvieran juntos, que sus discusiones duraran por mucho mas tiempo, deseado ver siempre aquella estúpida y despreocupada sonrisa dedicada a su persona, deseado que su tranquila presencia le tranquilizara y calmara cuando si imprudencia podía perjudicar a otros , anhelado que algún día dejara de lado su orgullo y le confesara cuanto lo amaba…Ese día nunca llegaría y de sus labios ya no saldría mas que una sola palabra:

-Ya…Yamamoto…-Dice en un suspiro que se lo lleva el tiempo, pero el aludido no abre sus ojos ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertara y lo viera así? ¿Cuál seria su reacción? ¿Estaría triste? ¿Comprendería que si hubiera despertado antes la situación abría sido distinta? La lluvia al fin lo hace reaccionar y sus bellos ojos miel se entreabren mientras se incorpora lentamente.

-¿Gokudera?-Lo último que el albino logra escuchar antes que el sonido se esfumara, es una lastima, piensa mientras solo distingue como los labios del moreno se mueven como si le hablara, una gran lastima que a donde va el guardián de la lluvia no le pueda seguir, que ya no le alcance con sus palabras. El tiempo entonces paree detenerse dándole un poco de ventaja, susurrándole que aun puede seguir observando al idiota que le gusta quien le carga en sus brazos aunque solo sea peso muerto.

"¿Por qué no sonríes? Estas vivo, idiota…" Querría decirle al desesperado pelinegro que lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos, la lluvia también camuflaba perfectamente las lágrimas ajenas, las cuales caían directamente a su rostro, de seguro solo veía en sus esmeraldas el vacío eterno y entendía que ya nada se podía hacer. Los gritos se pierden en el cielo, nadie escuchara, el peliplata ya lo había intentado, pedir ayuda fue lo primero que hizo hasta que termino desplomándose agotado y mal herido al lado del chico al cual jamás se declararía, su ataque había sido demasiado, había arrojado al moreno lejos dejándolo fuera de combate con el fin de eliminar al bastardo que casi le mata, pero el termino casi en las mismas condiciones que el maldito que se pudría unos metros mas allá, es que nadie le arrebataría lo que él amaba, solo él podía desaparecer, nadie necesitaba una terca y malhumorada tormenta, una tormenta que se alejaba de este mundo en un suspiro adornado por un desgarrador grito. Al final todo era negro, la tormenta se había extinguido dejando solo una tranquila y fría lluvia.


End file.
